Young Love Lost So Soon
by Canine Cadaver
Summary: A tragic tale of Zuko and Katara in the modern world. Zutara


Young Love Lost So Soon

I don't own avatar blah blah blah

This is based in modern times. No bending, just two young lovers. Prepare yourself for a death.

Moniters beeped all around him and he didn't know if the sounds meant good things or bad. All he knew was that at this moment she was still breathing. He didn't know what the next moment would bring. Clinging tightly to her hand with his one good hand his mind raced with the memories of what had happened. Had it really been just yesterday that they were driving together happily. She had been smiling and teasing him as she always did. She was gazing out the window, watching the snow fall with a gentle child like delight. Thats why they had left Texas and moved to Minnesota, because she missed the snow and hated the heat. That damn snow was the cause of all this. His heart pulled at the thought of why they had even been driving. It was his fault, he had to do it that day, he couldn't wait. He hated driving through the snow, but he couldn't wait. They were driving into St. Paul. To her favorite place, a iceskating rink in front of the ice palace. She loved being in the city during the winter carnival. She told him she felt more whole, almost when it snowed. He always just felt cold. He missed Texas, but he never said anything to her about it, she was happy and that was all that mattered. But was her happiness going to cost her her life? Shuddering and holding back tears Zuko thought back to the accident.

They had just gotten onto 35 E and the roads had seemed fine, but then he felt the car hit a patch of black ice. They might have been ok if a S.U.V. haden't been in the wrong place at the wrong time. They were hit on the passerger side and thrown into the cement divider. Zuko didn't remeber anything else after that till he woke up in the ambulance. He didnt see Katara anywhere inside the vehicle and started to panick. The E.M.Ts quickly calmed him down and told him that she had been removed from the vehicle first and rushed to the hospital via helicopter. She was in critical conditon. Upon reaching the hospital Zuko demanded to see her, but she was in the E.R and he had his own injuries to deal with. Zuko hadn't even realized his arm was in a crude sling. Apparently his arm had been broken in three places upon impact with the divider. Allowing himself to be taken to have his arm taken care of his mind remained on Katara. Once his arm was reset and put into a cast he sat and waited for her to come out of surgery. Five hours later the doctor came out and told him that they were able to stop the interental and external bleeding, but her injuries were extensive and she was in a coma.They weren't sure how long it would last or if she would even surive. He was led to her room where he sat and waited for her to wake up.

His head bobbed up and down and Zuko was called back to reality as he caught himself falling asleep. Rubbing his face with his hand he suddenly realized he hadn't called Sokka yet to tell him of his sister's condition. Looking over at the clock on the wall he saw that it read 1:30 a.m. . Standing up slowly he bent over and gently laid his hand upon her face and kissed her forehead whispering that he'll soon be back. Walking out the door he sent a glance back over his shoulder at her sleeping form. When he left the room and found a phone he picked up the reciever and cradle it agaisnt his shoulder and head ( his broken arm was still to sore to use ) and dialed Sokka's number. Taking a deep breath he hoped that Sokka wouldn't answer, but also prayed that he would. Just as the phone rang the third time Zuko went to hang up the phone Sokka answered. Zuko said a quick greeting and got right to the heart of the matter. He told him that there had been an accident and that his baby sister might not pull through. Over the phone Zuko could hear a glass break. Sokka must have been holdiong one. A moment of silence then Sokka exploded at Zuko. He screamed at him at hoe he was supposed to take care of her, he trusted him with her, why she was hurt and he wasn't. Zuko just listened in silence as Sokka burnt out all of his pain and shock. He knew he would react like this. She was all he had. After a few more moments of shouting Zuko heard Sokka sobbing softly. Zuko told him that she might not have much time left so he should get to the hospital as fast as he can. Sokka replied with a soft mumble and before they hung up he told Zuko that he knows it wasn't his fault. After hanging up Zuko quickly went to the bathroom and threw up. Having to tell Sokka that his sister might die made it all the more real to him. His head was fuzzy and his arm was throbbing painfully. He took a few minutes to regain himself and walked back to her room.

Entering he was relived to see her still breathing, but heartbroken to see her still unconscius. Sitting back down next to her bed he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek letting her know he was still here waiting for her to come back to him. Placing her small soft hand within his hard calloused one he sat silently beside her and waited for her to awaken. Her knew that Sokka wouldn't be able to get there for about four hours since he was way up in Bemidji. He hoped that he would call Aang and Toph and let them know. Zuko didn't think he was up to telling anyone else. Shaking off a yawn he watched Katara intently searching for any signs of consciousness. An hour passed and as Zuko was fighting off sleep she suddnely saw Katara's lashes flicker just so gently. Suddenly wide awake he leaned in close and placed his hand on her cheek. He whispered her name and he saw he shift slightly. He felt tears begin to well up in his eyes as he heard her speak his name. He whispered her name once again and grapsed her hand gently squeezing it. Her eyes parted slowly and fell on his broken arms. She slowly lifted her hand and rested it on his cast a pleading look in her eyes as she asked him what happend to his arm. A smile broke out across his face as tears rolled down his scarred cheek. She weakly tried to lift her hand to rest it on his face, but a smart pain restricted her movement and a soft cry escaped from her lips as her hand fell back to the bed. Zuko's smilr faded at hearing her pained cry. Her eyes filled with fear as they swept across the room relizing where she was. Zuko tried to calm her, not wanting to see her cry or have her harm herself. She looked up at him with her sapphaire eyes dripping with tears, begging him to explain. Trying to hold back his own tears he told her what happened. But before he could finish telling her the moniters in the room all starting rapidly beeping and he saw that she had passed out. He reached out and grabbed hold of her with both hands determined not to lose her again, but the room was suddenly filled with doctors and nurses. He had to be dragged out of the room as the once again rushed her to the E.R.

Zuko waited for what seemed like hours in the small room. He tried calling Sokka again, but got no answer. When she was finally returned to her room the doctors just looked at Zuko sadly and left quietly. One of the nurse walked over to the bedraggled young man and told him that she might not have much time left if she even wakes up again at all. Zuko didn't even register this at all. He just sat and stared holding firmly to Katara's limp hand. The nurse just left him and her alone. Zuko didn't want to hear anything that the nurses or doctors had to say, he wanted to believe so badly that she was going to live and that they were going to leave this morbid place tomarrow, together. Deep inside him though he knew that would never happen. He continued to wait at her side hoping that soon her brother would show up. A storm though had desceneded over Minnesota and Zuko was certain he would not be seeing Sokka anytime soon. Hours passed as Zuko once again fought to stay awake. He finally lost the battle though and fell asleep resting his head on her stomach and holding her hand in his. He awoke to soft rays of light peeking through the blinds. He looked over at Katara and was shocked to see her gazing at him with her gentle eyes. He was sure he was still dreaming till she rested her hand across his and gave him a sad smile. His heart dropped below the floor at seeing this and he grabbed her hand pleading with trembling lips. She lifted her hand to his lips and told him she couldn't leave him without saying i love you. As soon as though words fell from her mouth he felt her hends start to sink back down to the bed. He saw her life dim in her eyes as a single crystal tear rolled down her perfect cheek. He was at a loss of feelings and emotions as he witnessed the loss of her life. As the moniters around him started to flat line he held her lifeless body close to his. He layed her gently back down and reaching into his pocket he pulled out a simple black box. He opened it to relieve a simple blue diamond ring. Kissing it gently he slid it slowly upon her hand. Bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed her softly for the last time as his tears spilled down across her hand enveloping the pristine cerulean diamond.


End file.
